Swashbuckler Epic Weapon Timeline
Rrarwrk *In Timorous Deep, head west of Gorowyn until you find a Pirate Ship on the water . Open the cage on the deck and pick up Rrarwrk. Summon him to receive the quest. *In the Village of Shin (take the bell to Mara from the Nek docks), find the Xao Nurwin (Master Baker) and buy the “Of Crackers” recipe tome. This will give you the recipe for five different types of level 5 artisan-made crackers. He will also sell you most of the materials. *Head to Chelsith, where you will be killing Yha-Leis for the aged sea salts. They area common drop from any Yah-lei. Each cracker takes five salts, and one salt can drop from each mob. Craft the cracker and feed it to the parrot by right clicking him. It is random which cracker your bird will like, so you might need to try more than once. After you give Rrarwrk the right cracker, he will offer you the next quest. It is possible to get feed-cracker update without making all 5 types of crackers. Just keep trying periodically with the same cracker(s). You can also re-summon Rwarwrk until he takes whichever cracker(s) you make. A Strange Bird *Head to Sinking Sands to speak to Captain Shoreflow . Turns out it's not his bird. *Then go to Mystic Lake and talk to Captain Mord . He doesn't want the bird either. *Next visit Greater Faydark and talk to Captain Z'Sxhitar at the top of the tree. It's not his bird either. *Finally go to the Enchanted Lands docks and talk to Captain Screewoggins . Turns out he's the rightful owner of the parrot, and will complete the quest. But you do get to keep your new pet. Screewoggins Stranded *After convincing Screewoggin that he sunk his ship, head over to the wreckage in Enchanted Lands. You will find a chest, but be careful, when you open it an 83^^^ heroic octopus will spawn and aggro. You will need a group for this part, the octopus hits hard, and will kill you in one or two hits. He has a nasty multi-hit crushing AoE which will one-shot kill most of the group if you don't keep him stunned or AoE blocked. Kill him for the update. The Octopus is not very hard really, at least it is possible to kill it without tank. A Piece of Heart *You need to find Welmia Deepheart . She is hiding in Qeynos Harbor, upstairs in the tavern on the dock, under the guise of a shady patron - no quest update bubble until after you talk to her. *Travel to the Fens of Nathsar, in the Swamp of No Hope (Princess Bride Ref: Fire Swamp / Pit of Despair!) area - between eastern and western pens soko posts, and harvest 50 firebourne cedar. You will need a skill of 300 Foresting to do this, and the logs are NO-TRADE. - Also, when harvesting these logs, as you approach, an "unusually sized wyvern" (Princess Bride Ref: ROUS-Rodents of unusual size!) will randomly spawn, yellow con, tough little buggers. Make sure to clear adds before approaching to harvest. The cedar isn't hard to spot, flaming logs surrounding the second pond in. The logs also do fire damage as you approach about 400-500 in a couple bursts. Best to joust to see if the little wyvern spawns and deal with it then go back in to harvest. If you don't go in to harvest a little after you kill the wyvern, another will spawn. ''- Tip ... if you approach the logs from the skinny end, the wyvern dont pop! Hope this helps!'' ''- Another Tip ... If you went down the Int line and have Feign Death, you can FD if a wyvern pops and it will despawn. Then you can harvest the log agro free!'' *Return to Welmia in Qeynos Harbor where she informs you that you now need to collect the pieces of the torn document so she can gain access to the repair harbor. *Head to Lavastorm to harvest the upper left corner. Location is to the right of the respawn tent on the beach. . *Next go to Jarsath Wastes to harvest the lower right corner. Location is on the shoreline close to the quest giver for the Leviathor charm. . *Then go to Kylong Plains to harvest the lower left corner near Kunzar's Edge post . *On the mudfin beach* *Finally head to Antonica to harvest the upper right corner . *Return the pieces to Welmia in Qeynos Harbor, who sends you to speak with Guster Marilrious , who is just across the dock. *Once you've spoken to him, it's back to the Enchanted Lands to see Captain Screewoggins again, who wraps up the quest. Loose Lips find Ships (watch for the "Princess Bride" references - heh heh) *First you're off to the tavern of Somborn in Loping Plains to meet with Migo Toyo , who dosen't want to talk to you. Buying him water from the bartender eventually opens him up, and he starts to talk. *He tells you about Casey , who you will find at the Inn in South Qeynos. Listen to him whine for a while and he tells you about Relgineld. *Next you go to Butcherblock Mountains, where you follow the eastern beach and climb the wall until you find Relgineld the Streward (258, 180, 300). If you find this NPC is not up, you can trigger him by walking along the waterline of the beach below his table. Once you walk a certain distance north, he will spawn on the beach and run back up to where he should be. He tells you to beat him at a contest of wits. Beside him are 2 cups, both poisoned! Examine the blue flask on the table and it says it contains Innoruuk's Tear, a deadly poison made by dark elves. *Head to Neriak and buy 3 vials (30 g each) of Innoruuk's Tear from the Exotic Poisons seller in the alchemist shop. You can invis and sneak right past the epic guards in Neriak (NOTE: must not have any pets up, including Deity pets - guards will appear non-agro, but will attack you if you have a pet up). Drink them one at a time (30min reuse timer). *Head back to Relgineld at BBM and drink from the cup. Speak with him again, then go back to Migo in Loping Plains and then Casey in SQ. *Bring a group to crash this wedding party! Go to the New Tunaria zoneline in Gfay and hail Relgineld. He will teleport your group to a special instance (looks like TTR). Hail any of the 3 npcs inside and they will start charging the mobs. Ignore them and fight your way to/pet pull the 2 nameds (Prince and Count both are 84^^^ in my case 83^^^, possible, it is depend on group, I did it with two healers only) Kalgin is up the stairs, and the Prince is straight out the back. Kill them to get updates. *Speak to Migo in Somborn and Casey in SQ to finish this quest. (or not... see below) * It is possible to avoid the last step of running all over the world. * Migo and Casey will both respawn when you attack the mobs they are there to kill. * You can speak to Migo and Casey in the wedding instance after killing the named mobs if you do NOT pet pull. * Migo is by where Count Kalgin was and Casey is by where Prince Delhin was. * You need to clear the surrounding mobs or they will kill Casey/Migo * If they die you won't be able to hail them in the instance. * Some brutes will spawn a little after you start killing the Prince, be ready. In my case brutes spawned in the last second of killing Prince and died with him. In a Pirate's Wake *Hunt down the dread pirate! First update is in Deep Sebilis, from an 80^^^ "a waterlogged wraith" . You can get to this one easy enough by invising and jumping off the platform down into the water. Then you take the underwater route down the run off water going into the grate. There is another nearby pool (only exit from the room) go into it and follow it around to the left, don't take the branch to the right when you come to it, and pop up in a pool right there with him standing in a corner. *Second update is in Chardok. Take the sokokar (you have gotten past the gates and used the post before... right?) then backtrack to the water room. Mob is an 80^^^ "a drenched zombie" . You can fairly easily invis to him, just avoid the see-invis pathers (Mission Impossible soundtrack may help... YMMV). *Pick up the note located in Charasis:Vault of Eternal Sleep, . That is the clue to find the last pirate. ( needed to spawn for the update.) *Head to Chelsith, When inside go left to . Here you will find The Pirate Jones (80^^^). (about 144,000 hp and does crushing damage) Hail him and go through his dialog, at the end he will attack you. Kill him and get the map update. High Seas Adventure *Map sends you to spot on top of the pillars near Charasis:Vaults of Eternal Sleep entrance in Jarsath Wastes (ish), on pillar. Yo will need to skirt the gorge around to the right. Easiest to jump from about . On that small pillar, you will see a mound of dirt that is clickable, click "dig" to get update and memoirs. *Read the memoirs! head to qeynos talk to the salty sailer named Velnia near the docks (she is by the shipbuilding area). next head to the thundering steppes docks and talk to Relinn near the island of mara zone in . last but not least head to dregs landing in kylong plains and talk to Samraln near the commonlands side of the docks . *Find the ship to catch the animus! go visit your buddy screewoggins on the enchanted lands docks! *Talk to screewoggin and zone in to instance and fight jones! be prepared to have a hell of a fight on your hands- stifle, fear, knockback, and aoe, oh my! He is incredibly tough. and GOOD LUCK! The Voice of the Sea Quest Starter a siren in KP west of docks Kill Pawbuster in Execution Throne Room Kill Leviathan in The Chamber of Destiny Kill Xygoz in Veeshans Peak